Tainted Blood
by Emi Nishimura-chan
Summary: After Zero finally got the blood he needed to become a full vampire he is forced into Night Class. It wouldn't have been so bad except that Kaname keeps following him around, watching him like a hawk. The more time he spends with the pure blood the more he gets to know him ... and like him. But that can't be right! Right? YAOI
1. Blood of a Pureblood

**Yet again another of my stories. If you don't like yaoi (boyxboy)then you are defiantly reading the wrong author. Not much to lead into this except that it starts right after Kaname ****killed Shizuka Hio and then just forget about everything you know about Vampire Knight.**

Zero rushed up the stairs, not daring for anything to happen, but there was still that little glint of hope. His brother was not too far behind him. His violet eyes turned red at the scent of blood, causing him to see better in the dark. He found himself in the doorway of an upstairs room. The room wreaked of blood. Looking around Zero saw a shadow holding up a body, then like that the shadow was gone.

Rushing to the body he saw that it was Shizuka Hio, the woman he despised more than anyone or anything. She had killed his parents, made him think his brother was dead. She was an evil vial woman, and even now as she lay bleeding to death, it wasn't enough. She smirked up at the boy who she ruined. "Does it please you to see me like this?" He didn't reply, he could hear his brother getting closer. She pulled back her kimono exposing her neck. "Bite me." She said simply, and Zero had to obey.

His fangs pierced the woman's neck red copper tasting blood oozing into his mouth. He got two drinks before Ichiru pushed him aside. "Mistress?" But it was too late, she was turning to ash.

As this was happening a fire was burning at the very pit of Zero's stomach. He knew he was changing. He knew he was changing into the very monsters that he hunted. The only difference now was that he wouldn't be a level E. He would be a fully fledged vampire. He wasn't sure if it was the fire in his stomach or that thought that caused him to vomit. the bile wasn't red, which means the blood had already absorbed into his blood stream.

Zero's whole body burned as the blood that he had drunk absorbed into him. It was then that his grieving brother turned on him. "This is all your fault!" Ichiru came at him with a blade. With a swiftness that he hadn't had before he caught the blade, and with a strength that he never possessed he broke the blade in half.

His brother's tear stained face sent a wave of sadness engulf Zero. "This is all your fault." Ichiru repeated, the anger an fight now out of him. He slumped to the ground, defeated. Zero saw the blood pumping through his brothers system. That warm delicious blood. The thought sickened him.

His hand cupped over his mouth, Zero rushed from the room and the smell of blood. He ran down the stairs and out the door. Outside he saw the very last person that he expected to see. "So you're an official vampire." Kaname mussed. "Now you have no choice but to be put into Night Class."

Zero hated Kaname in that moment. "Piss off!" He spat at the pureblood. "I'm never going into the Night Class!"

Even being yelled at Kaname kept his poise. "And how are you going to manage to stay in the Day Class?" He questioned. "Not counting the light sensitivity, you feel the craving. This is your first time being a true vampire. The craving must be excruciating."

Slowly Kaname took off of his tie and unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt. "Come," Kaname ordered.

Zero glared at him. "I'd rather die!" He yelled, a flock of birds taking flight at his voice. A hunger pang caused him to double over in pain.

"But are you willing to kill other's because you're too stubborn?" Zero looked up. Kaname still had the blank look on his face. He wanted to smack that look right off of his face. But, even though he hated to admit it, he was right. Zero didn't know how to control his new Vampire abilities.

Very slowly Zero got from his knees and like a zombie stumbled over to Kaname. Before he knew what he was doing his teeth had sunk into the flesh and he was hungrily sucking out the pureblood's blood.

Usually blood smelt and tasted like pennies to him. Kaname's blood however tasted sweet and spicy like Mexican hot chocolate. It was the most enjoyable thing he had ever tasted and wouldn't have stopped if Kaname hadn't pushed him away. "That's enough." To Zero's embarrassment not only were there two small holes from his own fangs, but a hicky as well. "That should hold you for the next couple days." Kaname said coolly buttoning up his shirt and re-tying his tie. "Now let's go to the headmaster and talk about your transfer."

They walked in silence to the main school. Even though it wasn't a long walk it seemed to take forever. Finally they made it to the headmaster's room. Kaname didn't even bother knocking, he just walked in. Before either of them could say anything Kaien Cross held up his hand. "I already know. The paperwork is already done. You're a Night Student affective tomorrow Night. The only loose end is ," He paused looking out the window. "How are we going to tell Yuuki?"

They all inhales at those words. If anyone was going to take it worse about going into Night Class was Zero then it was Yuuki. "I'll tell her." Zero volunteered. "It's better if she hears it from me."

No one disagreed with him, so Zero turned hand headed to the girl's dorm. He had been in Yuuki's room many times. He knew where it was and the quickest way to get to it. But he took the roundabout way to get to her room, trying to figure out what he would say. Sooner than he expected to he found himself outside her room.

Still not sure what to say he knocked on the door. Yuuki's roommate opened the door rubbing her eyes as if she had just woken. Her blood flow increased when she saw who it was. "Is Yuuki here?"

The girl shook her head. "She said she went to find you." Zero turned, knowing exactly where Yuuki went. He stood outside his door. he could hear her heart beat from here. Without knocking he entered. it was his room after all ... well, for the time being.

Yuuki had been sitting on the bed but as soon as Zero entered the room she jumped up and bombarded him with questions. "Where were you?! I was so worried! I looked for you after the fight, but I couldn't find you. I'm so sorry, this was all my fault! Please don't hate me!"

With a chuckle Zero put his hand on the top of her head. "I don't hate you." _I hate me_. He sat down on his bed and patted at his side to indicate he wanted her to join him. "Yuuki ... I'm a vampire."

Before he could continue Yuuki burst in, "I already know that about you. I told you I don't care!."

"You don't understand." Zero said miserably. "I'm a vampire. I will never descend to a Level E. Even now the vampire in me is settling in. It's a lot different from descending into Level E. I feel more power and more control over it. " He looked Yuuki dead in the eye. "It's scares me."

Yuuki patted his shoulder comfortingly. "It's okay, we'll figure this out."

Zero pushed her hand away. "That's not the worst part."

Looking confused and scared Yuuki tentatively asked, "What's the worst part?"

With a sigh Zero leaned back and looked at the ceiling, possibly for the last time. "I have to be transferred to Night Class."

Yuuki immediately started hell. She was screaming and ranting about the unjustness in it. She went on like this for about ten minutes before she realized that Zero hadn't said anything. "Zero, are you okay?" She asked leaning down in front of him, her hand on his knee. It was then that she realized. "You've accepted it didn't you?"

"It would be emotionally and physically hard to stay in Day Class. I could hurt anyone. I'm not in control of my powers yet." To prove the point he grabbed the metal knob at the end of the bed and squeezed it. It was like squeezing cheese. "I could hurt anyone," he repeated. "Even you."

Yuuki sat back on her place on the couch. "I still don't like it. I men you hate vampires and now you have to go live with them?" She kicked her foot. "Also I won't be able to see you as much." She pouted.

With a laugh that brought a tear to his eye, Zero ruffled Yuuki's hair. She glared up at him but the laughter was infectious and she started laughing too. They both rolled on the bed laughing. Kaname stood outside the door listening.


	2. Bloody Nightmare

**Due to popular demand here is the next chapter for Tainted Blood. I hope you like it as much as the last chapter even though this is mainly going to be fluff. Enjoy and review. Reviewing is like crack to me and the more something is reviewed the more likely I am to update it sooner.**

Zero stood, like at the firing range about to be shot. It was twilight so the lights were dim and so durable for vampire eyes. He stood before the mass of vampires whom he had hated for so long, with Kaname standing by his side. Most of them looked sleepy, the others looked pissed. "Why did you call us out here so early Kuran? I why is that scumbag with you?" Aidou growled.

"This scumbag," Kaname said with his same level voice. "Is a fully fledged vampire now. He's a new born so it will take him a little to get control of his powers."

Ichijo stepped forward with a small bow. "Lord Kuran, it would be an honor to teach Kiryu the ways of a vampire."

"Thank you Takuma, but that won't be necessary." Everyone looked surprised. Usually Kuran gave a lot of the work to Ichijo. "I will take it upon myself to teach him."

Zero looked disgusted. "You?!"

"Yes me." Kaname said in the still calm voice. "I am the oldest among us and the most experienced. Plus I know you better than the rest. "This made Zero snort. "And, unlike all of them, if you try to attack me I am more than a match for you." He tilted his head to the side of Zero's jacket. "Even with your gun."

Feeling a little weird about being called out about carrying Bloody Rose Zero didn't argue further. It was true, if Zero decided to attack someone Kuran was the only person who could stop him. "When does my training begin?" He asked humbly but still ticked off.

"Tonight."

Later that night while everyone was "working" in class Kaname had his own type of lesson for Zero. "Grip the balloons without letting them pop."

"This is stupid." Zero retorted. "Anyone could do this!"

"Then do it." Kaname challenged. Scoffing, Zero took one of the small balloons and squeezed gently. It popped. Scowling Zero picked up another one, same result. Kaname sat back in his chair and watched with the smallest of smirks on his face. Zero hated it, but he wasn't one to give up. He kept squeezing and popping balloons till there were none left.

"Damn it!" Zero cursed to the sky. A couple of the other vampires looked over at him. He gripped the table which broke. "I should be able to do this!"

Kaname gave him a sympathetic look. "It's hard the first 20 years or so, but you'll get it." Zero could feel the blood rushing through Kaname's hands and he shook him away. "It'll get easier. Just keep practicing." The way he was talking was like he was talking to a toddler, Zero didn't like it.

"Get me more balloons, Damn it!" He continued to try to squeeze a balloon without popping it all night, till they were told to go back to the dorm. Zero was exhausted. If any of the other vampires were tired they weren't showing it.

Once back at the Moon Dorm Kaname turned to Ichijo. "Please take Zero to his room."

Ichijo bowed and turned to Zero with a smile. "Please follow me." As he followed Zero wondered if he had ever seen Ichijo without a smile on his face. He wondered then if it was genuine or forced. "Here is your room. Feel free to wander if you'd like, but please try not to start any trouble."

Zero nodded as Ichijo left the room. The room was easily four times bigger than his bedroom in the Sun Dorm. There was a king sized four-poster bed all decked out with blue sheets and a white and blue comforter. There was also a blue love seat. The floors were wood and the walls had a light blue wallpaper with an intricate deign. Overall the room was blue, so Zero would call it the blue room.

Exhaustion hitting him, Zero got undressed down to his boxers and climbed into bed. He wondered if vampires dreamed, and what they dreamed about.

_There was a drip on his forehead. It woke Zero from his slumber. He quickly realized he couldn't move. Panic rose up inside him. He looked around. He was on a bed with blinding white sheets and blanket, the room also was white and didn't appear to have any doors or windows._

_Panic still rising, again something wet hit his face, this time his cheek. She couldn't see what it was, but he could smell. "Blood?" As he said the word more and more droplets fell onto the bed, soaking the white with crimson. He tried to move yet again, but he was stuck to the bed. More droplets came down, soaking not just the bed but himself as well._

_Suddenly he could move. He rushed out of the bed which was a mistake. His legs couldn't support him and he fell to the ground. When he looked up he saw Yuki standing before him. She had her hand up to her mouth and a look of sheer terror on her face. "You're a monster!" She cried then ran away. Zero tried to call her back but he found he couldn't speak. He looked up again and saw Headmaster Cross. He looked disappointed. "You are no longer my son." He said before fading away too._

_Zero punched the white floor leaving a dent and a lot of blood splatters. He looked up one last time and was really confused. Kaname Kuran stood before him, looking down at him. "Wake up." He said holding out a hand. "This will all be over if you just wake up." Still confused Zero took Kaname's hand._

Waking up in the blue room was such a relief. He was sitting up, his hand in Kaname's. "What do you want Kuran?" Zero spat.

"Well that's a nice thank you for waking you out of that horrid dream." Kaname said with just the smallest hint of hurt in his voice. It was gone when he next spoke however. "I had a feeling that you would have a hard first night here. So I came to console you."

"Console me?" Zero hissed.

Kaname nodded. "I thought you could also use a pick me up." It was then, and only then that Zero realized that Kaname wasn't wearing a shirt. The blood pulsing in his veins was calling to him. Kaname held his hand out to him like he had in the dream, and like in the dream he took it.

Zero found himself pulled on top of Kaname so that he was straddling him. He didn't really mind. He leaned in an licked the spot before he bit into it. Kaname made a noise but Zero didn't notice. He was too enthralled with the taste of the blood. It was sweeter now than it had been before.

Like before it was Kaname that pushed him away. "Goodnight." He said abruptly and left. Zero was left whipping blood off of his chin.


	3. Untold Power

**Okay, when I wrote this I had no idea how popular it would become. The only ones of my writing that has more followers is my SasuNaru fanfiction. After a while whenever it would pop up that someone had favored or followed something I immediately thought "Bet it's Tainted Blood" ... and it always was. I'm not complaining, this is really a good thing! I thought I had cut short with this one. I'm glad you all like it. So for all my followers here is Chapter 3.**

When Zero woke up it took him a moment to realize where he was and why it was so late in the day. Then it all came flooding back to him. He was a Vampire, he went to Night Class, everything was terrible. He put his face in his hands and let that all sink in. There was a knock on the door. "W-Who is it?" Zero called, still not used to having a room or having anyone knock on his door.

"It's Ichijo, may I come in?" Damn vampires always being so proper!

Zero rolled out of bed. "Yeah, come in!" Ichijo entered carrying a bundle and his usual smile. He placed the bundle on a table and nodded to Zero.

"Are you settling in all right?" Ichijo inquired as he fished around in the bundle. Before Zero could reply he pulled out a Night student uniform. "It's about time you had some of these. There are five pairs. When done with one just throw it in the hamper and the maid will pick it up and wash it."

Rubbing the back of his neck Zero chuckled. "Maid? Man living in the Moon Dorm is much different than living in the Sun dorm." He stopped rubbing his neck and looked down at the floor. "It's going to take me a while to get accustomed to this place."

Still smiling Ichijo commented, "Not at all. I'm sure you'll get used to it in no time. We are all very welcoming."

This was proven to be untrue as Zero descended the stairs into the main living room. Most of the vampires looked at him with glares then turned their faces away pretending he wasn't there. Ignoring them Zero looked into a mirror. The Night student outfit didn't suit him at all. Since his hair was white it meshed with the all white outfit. It didn't help that his skin was so light. Overall he just looked white.

There was a stirring behind him, so Zero turned to look. He stomach did a flip when he did. Coming down the stairs was Kaname and a girl with purple hair that Zero didn't know the name of. Everyone was reverent at his arrival watching him come down the stairs. When he was at the ground floor he spread his arms. "Ready?"

They all followed him out the door. As soon as they were out the door Zero could hear the screams of the fangirls on the other side of the gate. He snarled. Stupid girls. If they only knew. Then he had another thought. With him no longer being a guardian, that left Yuki to do all the work herself. She was hopeless. She was probably struggling to keep the girls at bay at this very moment.

The gates opened and all the girls scrambled in lines to make way for their "idols". Zero rolled his eyes and walked with the rest of the group. Aido was of course calling out to all the girls. Being the perfect idol. But as Zero passed the girls whispered behind their hands. "Is that Zero?" "How did he get into the Night class?" "Well he's defiantly cute enough to be one of them."

Zero was about to sneer at the girls and yell at them but Kaname walked between them. "Don't." He said simply and continued to walk. He didn't know what infuriated him more. The girls or the fact that he actually listened to Kaname.

It was then that Zero saw Yuki. She was holding back some girl's that were trying to break the line. He felt a twinge of guilt at not being able to help her. She looked so tired, it made Zero sad as he walked away, his heart hurting.

They made it to the school without any problems. They sat in their classroom and Kaname had Aido start blowing up balloons. "What are the balloons for again?" Zero asked annoyed.

Kaname was reading a book, but he could somehow multitask. "They are to help work with your strength. If you can squeeze the balloon without popping it, then you can handle your strength to do anything."

"Yeah, right now you're so untrained you'd be easy to defeat." Aido said taking a break from blowing up balloons.

Glaring at him Zero retorted. "You couldn't defeat me when I was human. What makes you think you could take me on as a vampire?"

This obviously pissed Aido off as he lunged at Zero an ice spike on his hand. Zero's first instinct was to push away the spike. He timed it perfectly, but it didn't go how he meant. As Zero lashed out a wave of wind sliced out of his hand and cut into Aido's chest. He fell at the other end of the room with a gash in his chest, blood pouring down.

All eyes were on Zero. "But..." Ruka said stepping back. "You should only be a Level C. A Level C doesn't have abilities like that." There was a hush after her words as they all stared at Zero. Some with fear, some with surprise, some that simply looked sick they all watched him.

Zero couldn't take it, he ran from the room and out into one of the courtyards. He was glad that no one had followed him. He stopped to catch his breath. "Hey Zero." He looked up and saw Yuki. "How's Night Class."

He wanted to be mad. He needed to be mad. But he could never be mad at Yuki. "It's going great." His voice dripped with sarcasm. "I love being in there with all those leaches. Today we learned how to dissect a frog using only out teeth." This made Yuki laugh.

"You're so silly Zero." Her face suddenly got serious. "But you know ... if things get bad ... you can always talk to me." Zero half smiled in thanks.

Straightening up Zero looked back at the class. "I have to go back." He turned to Yuki. "I have balloons to pop." The look on her face made him smirk and he went back into the room with a much better attitude.

**Seriously guys, you should add my facebook page. There are spoilers and hints and you can ask me questions and there are character pictures up. You can either search Emi Nishimura or follow the link on my author page. Either way it's a win for you.**


	4. Bloody Rose Kiss

**Congratulations! With three chapters this story has more followers than my SasuNaru fanfic. I never thought this would happen. I'm so glad you all like this story enough to follow it. Hopefully I don't disappoint. Mild Yaoi in this chapter. If you have a problem with that then you are reading the wrong author.**

Locked up in his room for the day, Zero paced thinking about what happened. He had used an ability like a level B vampire. But he was only Level C. How could he do that. Was it a fluke? He concentrated and moved his arm as he had the other day facing towards the drapes. Like it had happened earlier a burst of air flew from him and the drapes cut, casting light into the previously dark room.

Zero cringed in the light and quickly headed to the shadows. He hated this. He hated having to fear the day and embrace the night. It made him sick, this whole thing made his sick. He didn't want to be a vampire, he hadn't asked for this. Unfortunately he was stuck with it. Even with his special ability he would still always be under the Aristocrat's thumb until he died. And since he was a vampire that would be for all eternity.

In that moment Zero hated himself. Hated himself in ways that he had never hated himself before. Not the first time he bit Yuki, not when he was almost killed by his mentor, not even when that bitch of a woman left him alive and killed his family. No, now he hated himself much more.

He went to his side table next to his bed and opened it. Inside was Bloody Rose. He had decided to keep it incase any of the vampires decided to make a move on him. Now he was thinking of using it for a different reason. He slowly raised the gun to his head, the cold steel touching his temple. His finger firmly on the trigger. He was going to do it. Better to be dead than a monster.

There was a soft chuckle behind him. "Freeze." A voice said calmly behind him and Zero found that he couldn't move his body. "Throw the gun on the bed and turn and face me." Unwillingly Zero did as the voice commanded. When he turned around he saw Kaname leaning nonchalantly against the opposite wall.

Zero bared his fangs. "What do you want Kuran?!" He growled at him as Kaname lifted himself from the wall and walked over to the still frozen fledgling.

Kaname's face was completely neutral as he leaned over and sniffed Zero. _Typical_ He thought still frozen. _The only times he shows emotions are to Yuki and his fangirls. He'd never show any emotions around me._ If he could he would have spit in his face.

"Well you smell like a Class C Vampire." Kaname said slowly as he righted himself. "And my persuasion still works on you. That's good." He leaned in really close to Zero's face. If he could move Zero could easily touch their noses together. It seemed that Kaname had a similar idea. He leaned in and kissed him.

It was a chaste kiss, just a quick peck, but it sent Zero's cheeks red and his temper redder. "THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING YOU SON OF A BITCH!?" He roared. Someone in the dorm had to have heard him. "You sick fuck! Why the hell would you kiss me!? Am I just a toy to you?!"

Quite honestly Kaname answered. "Everyone is a toy to me." His eyes flashed red. "Lay down on the bed." Zero couldn't stop himself, he had to obey. He laid down on the bed, his legs dangling off the sides. "Take off your shirt." Zero once again obeyed.

Laying there half naked, all Zero could do was glare at Kaname as he came closer to the bed. Quietly and carefully he sat next to Zero and stared down at him. His skin was hard from fighting and training, yet smooth like marble. Kaname wanted to touch it, but the heat in Zero's eyes were too distracting. "Do you hate me?" He asked.

"Hate?!" Zero spat the word like poison. "I don't hate you. Hate is too kind of a word to use." He breathed in deeply. "I _loathe_ you. You and all other Vampires. You make me sick." He said all this with as much disdain in his voice to get his point across.

Kaname tilted his head. "Does that include you?" He asked with no emotion. "Was that what this was for?" He lifted up the gun that had been thrown on the bed earlier and looked at it. "Very deadly to _us_ Vampires." He said the word 'us' deliberately. "I better take this with me so that you don't try that again."

"NO!" Zero shouted reaching for the gun which was out of his reach since he was still glued to the bed. "That's the only thing I have left of my old life, my hunter's life. Please don't take it." Zero hated to beg, especially to Kaname, but Bloody Rose meant everything to him.

Still without emotion Kaname looked down at him. "If I leave this with you, you'll try to kill yourself again."

"I swear I won't." Zero pleaded. "Just don't take it."

A calculating look crossed Kaname's face. "Swear to me on Yuki's life that you won't use this gun to kill yourself."

Zero was stunned. "You'd never hurt Yuki." He said simply.

"No." Kaname agreed. Fluidly he got really close to Zero's face again. "But if you die, she'll blame herself. It might drive her into madness." He shrugged. "Sure I could wipe all of her memories of you. But there would still be a hole in her heart that she will never understand and never be able to live with."

Realizing that this was all true Zero looked Kaname straight in the eyes. "I swear on Yuki's life that I will not use that gun to kill myself." Kaname somehow looked relieved. Then he looked serious again.

"One last thing before I give you the gun back." Kaname's eyes flashed red and Zero found he wasn't bound to the bed any longer. "Kiss me."

"What?!" Zero literally sat up from shock.

Kaname however remained cool. "Kiss me and I'll let you keep Bloody Rose. I won't force you to though. It's up to you."

_Yeah great options!_ Zero yelled inwardly. _Either I kiss a man that I hate or you take away the only thing left to me that connects me to a normal life!_

Making up his mind Zero quickly leaned forward and kissed Kaname on the lips. He rushed back immediately as if it burned him. Kaname gave him an inquisitive look. "Is that it? With all that passion in you I thought a kiss from you would be a little more grand." Kaname shrugged and stood up. "But if that's the best you can do I guess I'll keep the gun."

With that comment said, Zero grabbed Kaname by the wrist and pulled back onto the bed. Zero's hand went immediately to Kaname's throat as if he were going to strangle him, but his lips touched Kaname's. Zero hated himself. He hated everything. But he especially hated Kaname in that moment. He put all that hate into this kiss.

Their lips were so close that their fangs nearly touched. Kaname opened his mouth a little but Zero refused to succumb. He opened his mouth a little, mainly to close Kaname's. It was fiery and hot. Zero wasn't sure if that was from the hate or the kiss itself, but he could feel it. Kaname's hands came up and gently grazed his bare chest, which sent goose bumps running up and down Zero's body.

Seconds went by before Zero sat up, wiped his lips with the back of his hand, and stared down at Kaname. "Can I have my gun now?" Without saying anything Kaname handed over the gun and stood up.

"Don't tell anyone about this." Kaname said with his back to Zero.

"Like I would!" Zero spat back. Kaname walked silently out of the room without even a 'goodbye'. "I thought he was always polite." Zero mused as he held the gun in his hand. He looked down at her before putting her back into the drawer. He then stretched out on his bed. "Great first day." He said sarcastically before falling into an uneasy sleep.

**Okay first off I want to thank Anonymous for his/her great review. I took what you had to say to heart and I really think it made a difference in my writing this chapter. I just wish you weren't anonymous so that I could thank you personally. Second off, sorry for the lack of more yaoi in this scene. I had planned for more but Zero was being difficult. Third off I always feel weird when writing Vampire … do you capitalize it? Is it okay to lowercase it? I don't know!**


	5. Bloody Fingers

**Wow, so much love for this story! I love it! Keep up the reviews, the more reviews I get the more I want to write! **

When Zero woke up that evening he was full of hate. He hated the setting of the sun. He hated the soft bed as he climbed out of it. He hated the water pressure as he washed. He hated the way the towel smelt like soap. He hated the white of his uniform. And he hated the way the door opened soundlessly as he left.

All the way down to the main room he found new things to hate. It was a smorgasbord of hatred and anger. He wasn't the first down to the main room, but he definitely wasn't last either. He crossed the room without really looking at anyone and threw himself onto a couch. It was only then that he saw the glares he was getting.

As Zero looked up several vampires looked away. A few of them kept their glare on him. One of which was Aido. He looked to be his arrogant self again, there wasn't even a scratch on him. However Zero guessed that it was more his pride that was hurt than his body. Zero glared back at Aido with all the malice that had been building up since yesterday. After a moment Aido turned away to talk to Ruka.

_Yeah, you better look away._ Zero wasn't in a good mood and anything could have set him off at that moment. It was probably best that Aido looked away, because otherwise Zero might have attacked him.

Suddenly there was a hush on the crowd. Knowing what this meant Zero turned his head away from the staircase. He didn't have to look to know that Kaname was making his way slowly yet confidently down them. Rage blinded Zero as all the other vampires started moving towards him. If they only knew what their great leader was doing to a fledgling like him. Of course they would never know the truth from him. Like hell he was going to tell those blood sucking losers that he had willingly let Kaname kiss him.

Not that he really had a choice. It had kept him up most of the day thinking about it. Why the hell had Kaname asked that of him? Was he trying to embarrass him? Was it some kind of sick twisted joke? Just thinking about it was sending red rage through Zero's eyes.

It was then that Zero realized that the front doors were open and everyone was leaving. He let them all get through the door before he even stood up. Slowly he followed them to the gates and waited a ways away from them. Even at that distance he could hear the girls screaming. There was a chorus of "Idol!" that rose above the rest. And Zero could have sworn he heard a shrill whistle amid the screams.

Then the doors opened and the yells seemed to get louder. The vampires emerged and the girls fell back to give them room while still pressing forward to get a better look. As Zero walked past he saw Yuuki holding back a group of rather eager girls. Their eyes met and she smiled and waved. It was hard to be angry at the world when Yuuki was in it. Zero nodded to her in greeting and continued forward.

Before he got too far Zero heard a noise from behind him and was immediately bombarded by a familiar smell. He turned quickly to see Yuuki on her butt. It was easy to tell what had happened. In their excitement to get closer to the Night Class the Day Class girls had surged forward and knocked Yuuki over. In doing so Yuuki had scratched up her hands, causing her to bleed.

Zero surged forward and pulled Yuuki to her feet. Once he saw that she was fairly unhurt he turned to the crowd of girls. He glared at them and they fell silent. "Stay the hell in line. Just because I'm gone and Yuuki's a pushover doesn't mean you get to push her over." His glare deepened. "Do that again and I can promise you it will be the last thing you do."

The Day Class students retreated back into line. Zero gave them one last glare then grabbed Yuuki's wrist and dragged her towards the nurses office. As he did, Zero noticed that the other Night Class students had stopped and were watching. He paid them little mind and rushed past them. Although he didn't see him, Zero smelt as he rushed past Kaname. There was something in the smell, something odd. Zero could tell that Kaname was upset. _That's right. I can touch your precious girl so easily. Something she won't let you do._

When they got to the nurse's office Yuuki started to berate Zero for his behavior. "That was over the top! You shouldn't be so mean to them. It was an accident and I'm fine." Zero ignored her and continued to wrap her hands. "You have to think about the Night Class' reputation now. If you behave badly, it looks bad for the rest of them too."

"Good." Zero spat as he tied off the bandage. "They could do with more people hating them." Although the blood smell was gone he continued to stare at the bandages. "If they only knew what those monsters were capable of." He gripped Yuuki's wrists causing her to flinch. He moved his hands away as he smelt the blood again, this time stronger.

Looking down at his hands he saw Yuuki's blood on his fingers. When he looked at Yuuki's wrists there were puncture wounds where his fingernails had been and bruising all the way around. Zero, unable to see anymore, buried his face in his hands. "Zero?" He didn't think that he could hate himself more than he did last night. He was wrong.

"Zero?" Yuuki tried again. "I'm okay, it's not that bad."

Zero stood up abruptly and turned away. "I need to get to class." He said, it even sounded strange to him. He walked to the door and without turning around he muttered, "Don't push yourself too much with your duties." And he left without another word.

Not really wanting to head to class he instead headed to the bathroom to wash the blood from his hands. If Kaname saw him with Yuuki's blood on his hands he was afraid of what he might do. He hated that he feared Kaname. He never felt that way before he was turned. It must be a vampire thing.

After leaving the bathroom he guessed he'd head to Night Class. If nothing else to rub it in Kaname's face that he was much closer to Yuuki than he was. As he made his way to class he saw a familiar blond waiting for him at the end of the hall. "Shouldn't you be in class Ichijo?" Zero confidently mocked. "Won't Kuran scold you?"

Ichijo had his normal calm look on his face with a pleasant smile on his face. "Actually Kaname-sama asked me to come and get you. It's dangerous for a fledgling to wander around alone. Especially with someone who is bleeding." Zero was closer to him now even though Ichijo hadn't moved. "You smell of blood." He pointed out with a smile.

Glaring at him Zero walked past him. "I'm aware of that." He snarled as he kept walking. Ichijo quickly caught up with him and fell in step a little ahead of him. Of course because he was a Democrat he got to walk ahead of Zero. Stupid vampire hierarchy.

They walked in silence for a ways but it was Ichijo that broke the silence. "I know this is hard for you. I know you hate us all and even yourself a little." Zero didn't say anything to this. "It's harder for you since you weren't born as a vampire, but you'll get the hang of it."

"I hope not." Zero stated without holding back any of his malice. "I don't want to force people to do things they don't want to." Visions of the day before flashed in his head. "It's horrible."

Without missing a step Ichijo looked over at Zero with a reassuring smile. "Only Purebloods have that power. As a former Vampire Hunter you should know that." Zero looked over at him. It was hard to read him. "Why do you mention it?"

However Zero didn't want to talk about it so he just quickened his step forcing himself forward. Like hell he was going to tell a vampire about what happened to him. They reached the classroom quicker than he meant to that way. Zero burst through the door and went to his usual spot to find a huge basket of waterballoons. Without a word he got to work.

~((Later that Night, Close to Dawn))~

Kaname stood alone in his room staring out the window, wondering if Yuuki was alright. Zero had come back to class with Ichijo smelling of blood. Yuuki's blood. He wasn't alone for long however as Ichijo knocked on the enormous door. "Enter." Kaname called out in a monotone voice.

"Evening Kaname," Ichijo greeted as he entered the room. It wasn't his usual greeting voice. There was something he wanted to talk about and Kaname could tell. He wasn't in the mood to play games though.

Kaname turned to him and asked, "What is it you wish to ask?"

With a neutral look on his face Ichijo turned to the pureblood. "What did you do to Kiryu-kun?" It was a simple question but had a complicated answer. Kaname turned back to look out the window. "And please don't try to avoid the subject like he did. I know something happened."

Choosing his words carefully Kaname stroked the drapes. "He was punished."

"For what he did to Aido-san?" Ichijo guessed.

"No," Kaname answered as he slowly moved to the chess table that he kept in the room. Several of the pieces were missing or broken. "I gave him a job and he failed." Ichijo looked confused. "I told you before. He's a shield for Yuuki. How can he protect her in this state? How can he stay by her side when he has to stay here?" He flicked a white knight off of the board. "He failed me." Kaname said softly then looked up at Ichijo. "So he was punished."

Ichijo paused before asking his next question. "What did you force him to do?" Kaname stared at Ichijo, and Ichijo stared back. "I know you used your persuasion power on him." Then he said very slowly, "What did you make him do?"

There was a long pause before Kaname answered. "I made him kiss me." It was the first time in a long time that he saw Ichijo react like that. His eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped. He was obviously in shock. Kaname couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

"B-b-b-b-but you hate him!" Ichijo stated.

A cold look passed Kaname's face. "Hate doesn't cover it. I loathe him."

"Th-th-then why ... ?" Ichijo couldn't finish the sentence.

Kaname turned away and smiled coldly, looking very much like the beast Zero accused him of being. "Because in that moment, he hated me more than he hated himself."


	6. The Blood of My Enemy

**Thanks for all the reviews and support on this story! I'm glad some of you liked the ending line on the last chapter. I worked really hard on it and thought it was just the right way to end that chapter. I hope this chapter ends up as good. Remember to leave me comments and such to let me know what you think. I am not a mind reader XD**

The next evening started the same as the last. Zero woke up hating everything. There were squealing fangirls. He walked past Yuuki without talking to her. He sat in the back of the Night Class learning to control his new strength with water balloons. As he did he imagined killing every vampire in the room in different ways.

Looking at Kaname who was reading a book, Zero was wondering what was the slowest, cruelest way to kill him when he felt the pang.

Zero lurched forward clutching his throat. This was a worse pain than he had felt since that night when he was first bitten. His throat felt dry like a desert, one of those ones that had cracked dirt. He could hear all the blood pumping in everyone in the room. It felt as if he was falling to level E again, only worse.

No one noticed Zero's pain until he unwillingly let out a loud screaming growl. It sounded even to the man who made it like a wounded animal about to fight back. Now all eyes were on him, all except one. "Some feed him." Kaname said calmly as he continued to read. Ichijo was the only one to respond. He took a blood tablet and a wineglass of water and walked over to the suffering creature.

Kneeling down next him, Ichijo dropped the pill in the water and smiled at Zero. "You haven't eaten since you fully turned have you?" He handed him the glass, the pill completely dissolved into a red liquid. "It doesn't taste that great," he said honestly. "But it helps."

Zero, his eyes glowing bright red despite the waxing moon, looked warily at the glass. In the past he hadn't had much success with the blood tablets. But that was when he was falling to level E. He was level C now, maybe it would work now, it couldn't be worse.

How wrong he was. The moment the red liquid reached his throat Zero threw it up violently. The thirst was worse, and his sanity was slipping. "What's wrong? Still too human to deal with the taste of blood?" Aido mocked. His sanity slipped further as he wanted to rip the heart from Aido's chest. In that moment, he sensed more than anything Yuuki's blood nearby. The last thing he remembered before slipping into insanity was rushing toward the direction of the delicious blood.

~((Several Hours Later))~

Zero woke up with a splitting headache and his throat still yearned for blood. Not knowing how he got there he found himself in his room. His uniform was gone and his shirt was ripped in several spots. There was blood on it as well. He didn't know if it was his or, he gulped, someone else's. Whichever it was it wasn't helping his parched throat.

Sitting up slowly he looked around the room expecting to be alone. No such luck. Kaname was leaning against the wall watching Zero. "What the hell are you doing here Kuran?" He barely managed to choke out.

"You're an interesting creature Kiryu." Kaname said in an even voice. Zero knew well enough that the statement wasn't a compliment. "First, you were a vampire hunter who turned into a vampire and managed to resist sinking to a Level E longer than most humans. Second, once you become a Level C vampire you somehow have some abilities of a Level B. Third, you have a violent reaction to blood tablets that turn you basically into a Level E." Zero glared at him. "What are you?"

"Better than you." Zero spat. Kaname didn't seem to agree, though he didn't say anything. Instead he walked over to the bed and sat next to Zero who scootched back in response.

Kaname leaned forward and looked into Zero's eyes to see they were still red. "You may still be of use to me." He said in his infuriatingly even tone. "But not like this." He moved his hand up to his own throat and using his nail made a small nick in his flesh. "Drink."

Sure he had misheard Zero's red eyes widened. "What?!" He said half disgusted. "No!" Even as he said it the smell of blood called to him. "Never!"

Not wanting to have a fifteen minute argument in which he would win anyway, Kaname's eyes flashed red. "Do it."

As if he never had any problem with it Zero lunged at Kaname's throat. His throbbing fangs sank into his soft flesh. For some reason he thought his skin would be thicker. His red life blood flowed into his mouth and down his throat. It felt so good and so refreshing. Yet somehow very familiar, it was like he tasted it before. He'd think on that later. Now he just wanted to satisfy his bloodlust.

As he fed it was like he could tell what Kaname was feeling, which was disgust. He hated this, and it made Zero very happy. The thought that he was drinking Kaname's blood made him sick, but the fact that Kaname hated lowering himself to this level made Zero satisfied.

Knowing it would piss him off Zero twisted his fingers into Kaname's dark hair and roughly pulled, forcing his head back so his neck would be more exposed. Kaname hissed, his face in a slight snarl. Suddenly the flavor of the blood changed. It had more hate in it. It was glorious.

Pissing Kaname off tasted so sweet. Literally. What could Zero do to piss him off more? What would piss him off if Kaname did it? He thought quickly about the situation they were in and flipped it. Then he thought about the night that Kaname had used his Pure Blood power on him. With those to inspire him, Zero slammed Kaname back on the bed and loomed over him.

Kaname growled in his throat but didn't stop Zero. His blood was pungent with hate, but now there was just a tiny taste of something else. It tasted strange, but good at the same time. He didn't get to think about it too much because he was finally coming to his senses which meant that the bloodlust had subsided.

Releasing Kaname Zero loomed over him and looked down at the Pure Blood below him. He had hate in his eyes. Oh how he loved pissing this vampire off. With a smirk Zero licked some blood off of the corner of his mouth. "I'm done with you." He informed Kaname. "Go clean yourself off."

If Kaname was pissed before, he was murderous now as he glared daggers up at him. Zero was well aware that in this moment he wanted to kill him. But the fact that Kaname had let Zero feed off of him showed that he wanted him alive which meant that he still considered Zero a pawn in his game. This only made him smirk more. "Who's the pawn now Kuran?" He gloated.

In a flash Kaname switched their positions leaving him on top, his hand firmly clamped around Zero's throat. "Don't think this changes anything." Kaname spat. All the hatred Zero had tasted in his blood now showed on his face. He had never seen anything on his face but calmness. They way his face was distorted with anger now … scared him? No, more like fascinated him. This was the first time he had seen Kaname actually show an emotion. "You are only alive now because I'm allowing it." It was amazing to Zero how his face could be so angry yet his voice so even. There was venom laced in with his words, but it was so subtle that Zero almost missed it.

Before he blinked Zero found himself alone in his room. The only indication that Kaname had even been there was the warm pain on his throat where his hand had been. Subconsciously Zero put his hand to his neck and rubbed at the spot where it hurt. His thirst was gone and he could think rationally again. In the back of his mind he was trying to figure out why Kaname's blood had tasted so familiar at first. It was a tickle in the back of his mind. He dismissed it however. Maybe all blood had the same kind of taste to it.

Zero had only drank three people's blood up to this point. Yuuki's blood, Shizuka Hio's blood, and now Kaname's. None of them really tasted the same, but all of them tasted … connected? Zero cringed at the thought of Yuuki being connected to Kaname, even though he couldn't deny that they both wished it to be so. He had tasted it in Yuuki's blood and he tasted it in Kaname's blood. It made Zero feel disgusted … and lonely.

Hating his weakness he growled and rolled over in the bed, forcing himself to fall back asleep. That day he had nightmares about Kaname and Yuuki running off together. Zero hated his life.

**Yes, that is right. I am keeping it so that Zero has to feed off of Kaname, because it's hawt! Even though I'm hateshipping them this had to be in here because with giving Zero Level B abilities I decided that he needed something to cripple him a bit. I thought it would be interesting if the blood tablets still didn't work so I went with that. Besides … Hawt! Please comment, let me know what you think so far. And remember I LOVE criticism so tear it to shreds if you want to!**


	7. Blood Lust?

**I'm getting this chapter out so fast because it's one of my readers birthdays today. Happy Birthday Larn555! It's a short chapter but I hope you all like it!**

The doors of Kaname Kuran's room closed quickly and the pure blood leaned against the closed doors struggling to breathe. It wasn't physically exhausting to run as fast as he had, no he was breathing heavily for a completely different reason. He stared down at the floor, his hand raising to his throat to feel the fang marks had healed, but his pulse was racing rather quickly.

"What was that?" Kaname muttered to the empty room.

When he was with Zero ...

When Zero had been …

When he ...

The thought still made Kaname sick, but there was another feeling. One he wasn't familiar with. It felt strange, like something foreign inside him, but it was something he liked even though he couldn't define it. It was less of a feeling and more of a need. A want. But what did he need?

It was then that Kaname became aware that his hand was still on his throat, more specifically tracing over the spot that Zero had bit him. Even though the holes were long healed it was like he could almost feel his fangs still there. A shudder ran down him, but not one of disgust like he would normally. What did it mean?

Stalking across the room Kaname went into the adjoining bathroom and looked at his neck in the mirror. Just like he thought there was nothing there. He felt a moment of disappointment before he stopped himself. What was he disappointed about?

That was the first time anyone had ever drunk from him. He always thought that … well it didn't matter now. He needed Zero. The thought made his heart skip a beat. "What the…?" He paused, thinking before saying out loud, "I need Zero." His heart started to pound painfully as he felt the shadow of his fangs in his neck. "What the hell?!"

Feeling weak and drained he grabbed a wine goblet that had the blood tablet already dissolved in it. Instead of drinking it like refined wine, like he would normally do, he drank deep from the glass as if he had needed it more than anything. _More than Zero._ He thought with a scowl, but the thought made him a little sad. "WHAT THE HELL!?" He yelled crushing the glass in his hand. "ICHIJO!"

The blond aristocrat appeared before Kaname looking startled, as he had every right to be. He had never heard Kaname shout before. "Kaname-sama, what's the matter?"

Kaname looked over at Ichijo. Now that he was here he didn't know what to say. "I don't … know." He said slowly. This alarmed Ichijo even more. If Kaname didn't know something he wouldn't say so. He looked so much younger than he normally did. Almost like a lost child. "What …" Kaname looked up at Ichijo not sure how to word it. "What is this feeling?"

"Feeling?" Ichijo repeated. It was hard to imagine Kaname not understanding a feeling. It was true that he didn't often express himself, but he was sure that the pure blood had experienced the full range of emotions at least once. "What feeling?" Ichijo helped Kaname over to the bed and sat down with him. It felt almost too casual.

Kaname started at the floor trying to find the words. "It's like … less of a feeling and more of a need." He said slowly, trying to make sense of it as he tried to explain it at the same time. "A need … to … do something." Ichijo listened patiently watching Kaname. "A need … for someone."

It was then that the pieces started to make sense to Ichijo. "_For _someone?" He asked, wanting to make sure his hunch was correct. Kaname just nodded still staring at the floor. Ichijo sighed. "Kaname-sama, don't scare me like that. If you were talking about Yuuki, you should have said."

The pure blood looked up confused. "Yuuki?" He asked wondering why Ichijo thought he was talking about her.

Ichijo nodded. "I'm actually not that surprised that you don't understand this emotion." He patted Kaname on the shoulder sympathetically. "You've always had such pure intentions towards Yuuki, I always wondered if you'd ever feel this." Kaname was confused and it must have shown on his face because Ichijo explained slowly. "It's called lust, Kaname-sama. You're lusting after Yuuki. It's only natural for a boy," Ichijo snickered at his part, "your age." He felt like he was explaining about wet dreams to a teenaged boy. "You want a physical relationship with Yuuki, and after how long you've loved her and seeing what a fine young woman she's become I can't blame you."

His mouth slightly open Kaname just stared at Ichijo. _Lust?_ "I wasn't … talking about … Yuuki." He said very slowly.

"Oh." Ichijo said awkwardly, taking his hand off of Kaname's shoulder.

They sat in silence for a while, not talking. "Lust? You're sure?" Kaname asked, almost afraid of the answer.

Ichijo bobbed his head in response.

Again they sat in silence. "How do _you_ know about lust?" Kaname asked turning to his friend.

"Look at the time! I better get some sleep! Good day!" Ichijo left the room faster than Kaname had left Zero's.

Alone again, Kaname looked at the floor contemplatively. "Lust?" Then he simply laid down on his bed and thought.

**At first I wasn't sure about adding this scene, just had it be something that happened that the reader wasn't aware of until later. But the part with Ichijo kinda ties into something later so I had to add it. Let me know what you think! Once again Happy Birthday Lar555!**


End file.
